


Falling for Dragons

by minhyukkus (showhyuk)



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dragons, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Arranged Marriage, Enemies to Lovers, Ish?? - Freeform, Joohyuk Bingo, M/M, Royalty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-01 18:27:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17249225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/showhyuk/pseuds/minhyukkus
Summary: In which Jooheon is a gift to the dragon





	Falling for Dragons

**Author's Note:**

> my third fill for joohyuk bingo: royalty

When Jooheon finds he is engaged to a dragon (“Half-dragon,” his fiance reminds him”) he goes through a progression of sorts. 

//

He goes through denial first. 

“These marriages aren’t uncommon,” his father booms over the dining table. “And he’s not wholly a —”

“A dragon!” Jooheon snaps, the ruffles of his collar tickle his neck, drawing attention away from his rage. 

HIs father pales. “He says he will not hurt you.”

“Well, if the dragon wills it,” Jooheon says, sarcastically. “It must be so.”

The food remains untouched and the servants surround the table, pretending to not hear. Jooheon is not unfamiliar with the marriages to magical beings. Kingdoms often established such deals to secure safety of their people. And Jooheon, while a very kind prince, does not wish to live the rest of his days in a dingy cave being burned alive.

“Absolutely not,” he says. “I do not consent.”

His father sighs. “You have until the end of the year, son. Don’t make a hasty decision.”

Jooheon scrapes at the wood of the table, his nails leaving light marks. “Do you truly think my mind will change?” The air in the room stills. The sun’s ray beat down through the window at his dare.

“I would rather you make your decision on the day we agreed upon.”

“I’m not marrying a dragon.”

“Half-dragon,” his father corrects him. Though it’s unheeded as Jooheon rises from his seat without excusing himself. 

“Your highness,” a voice calls behind him, strong and confident. Jooheon stops in his tracks, turning slightly at the new figure. He hardly expects to see the King’s Guard walking your way. He stops just a few feet away and bows. “Yoo Kihyun, King’s Gu —”

Jooheon raises a brows, tapping his foot to stop the guard. His light tunic hardly provides warmth in the cold hallways, he hope Kihyun makes this quick. “I’ve known you since I was a lad, Kihyun. I don’t think introductions are necessary.”

Kihyun straightens himself with a grin, his helmet at his side. “Yes, but I do like introducing myself as the King’s Guard. I’m the —”

“Youngest, yes I know.”

Kihyun arches an eyebrow. “The King has changed my duty.”

Jooheon sighs. “So you’re to follow the crown prince around all day instead of the King. Rather lowly of you, isn’t it?”

Kihyun’s smile does not waver and Jooheon is irritated at the ease at which he stands. Easy because he is not betrothed to a dragon. His legs grow wobbly in discomfort until Kihyun speaks.

“As the King’s Guard I am just to protect the King and the current and future generations of his family.” His grin is sickeningly cocky. “You  _ are _ a current generation.”

Jooheon raises his chin, nose in the air. “I am.” 

“Well, please lead the way, your highness.”

“I’m not marrying a god forsaken  _ dragon _ ,” he grumbles, stomping towards his chambers. (“Half-dragon,” Kihyun retorts weakly).

//

Jooheon feels anger only because he was not warned of the dragon’s coming until the night before.

“What on earth do you mean the  _ dragon is coming _ ?” he shouts. His chambers are large and his words echo throughout. He hasn’t even changed into his sleeping robes, his manservants huddled around his bed. 

Kihyun winces, barely dodging the watering pail thrown his way. He stands in the doorway flanked on either side by guards. “He heard of your reluctance and would like to see if he can sway you. A proper courtship outside of these betrothals.”

“ _ Court  _ me? Do I look like a fair maiden in need of courtship? From a  _ dragon _ ?”

“Half-dragon,” Kihyun corrects automatically. As he has been doing for the past month of betrothal.

Jooheon scoffs. “Oh forgive me, fair knight. I had not realized that a  _ half _ dragon is any less dangerous!” He flings a bowl towards the knight which is again dodged. Though a guard does not fare the same fate.

“I heard he’s quite a proper gentleman,” Kihyun soothes.

Jooheon looks over at the other in anger. “I did not study etiquette and proper princeship since birth to married off to some  _ dragon _ .” A manservant approaches him gingerly, holding out his hand to retrieve his shoes. Jooheon sighs, letting the servant continue his task.

Kihyun grins, aware that what he says next could have him killed. “And how long have you been training to be a prat?”

The manservants stifle their laughter.

Jooheon stills, turning towards his knight. “You can’t address me like that. I could have you hanged.”

“Sorry,” Kihyun replies with a shrug. “How long have you been training to be a prat, your highness?”

Jooheon glares. “I  _ should _ have you hanged.”

“But then you’d lose such a great knight.”

Jooheon rolls his eyes, deflating into a chair, waving off his manservants. “It’d be such a great service to my kingdom.”

Kihyun has him. “Like marrying the half-dragon.”

“You think this is funny,” Jooheon spits out.

“...Moderately,” Kihyun replies.

This time Kihyun does not dodge the pot.

Unlike what he was told, a dragon does not appear in his court the next morning. Instead, Jooheon is greeted by someone very much a human with a wicked warm eyes.

“Minhyuk,” the man greets, bowing. He wears a blood red tunic, the emblem of the dragon hanging at his hip. The man’s sword remains sheathed, but Jooheon is wary. The newcomer brings Jooheon’s hand to his lips, pressing a warm kiss to the top. “A pleasure to meet you, your highness.” Jooheon’s hands feel warm despite the brisk air in the throne room.

“The dragon sent you?” Asks Jooheon, stepping closer. The man brings gifts from the dragon’s kingdom, piled behind him. Jooheon frowns. The dragon isn’t trying to court him, he’s trying to  _ buy _ him. How repulsive. 

Minhyuk smiles, hair falling above his eyes. “Half-dragon.” The question goes unheeded.

Jooheon doesn’t get a chance to reply when his father enters the throne room to welcome the guest. Jooheon watches as his father chats animatedly with Minhyuk, eyes barely on the other man, too curious about the gifts behind him. Minhyuk’s eyes follow the King’s with amusement.

“Would you care to see our gifts, your majesty?”

Minhyuk stands tall, collected. He does not seem like knight; he does not have the rigidity of body that Kihyun does. And yet, he does not seem like a diplomatic envoy either, his manners too polite, his brown trousers impossibly well pressed. Minhyuk carefully unveils each gift with one arm tucked behind him. His lips curl into amusement as the King claps with every gold platter reveal. 

Jooheon does not grow eager about Minhyuk’s time in his palace.

//

Jooheon knows, of course, that engagements in his circle are no more than political unions, deals and treaties are made on the backs of loveless marriages. He has no fantasies of love and yet neither does he have fantasies of dying by dragon fire. He is also aware of the games that must be played and so he must come up with a plan.

A bargain.

A month passes with Minhyuk in the palace and Jooheon is too afraid to approach him with the deal.

Jooheon stands beneath the tree his mother used to tell him was magicked. The oldest tree in the whole kingdom with more windom that anything. Jooheon tugs at the collar of his green tunic, nervousness slipping through his fingers until they tremble. Minhyuk approaches Jooheon’s spot with confident steps. It isn’t until the other is directly in front of him that Jooheon chooses to look up. 

Minhyuk greets him with a drowsy smile. “Your highness. To what do I owe this honor of being called upon so early in the morning?” He wears a tunic of lighter fabric this time, the same shade of blood red and black trousers, loosely fitting. The fire emblem of the dragon still hangs proudly along his hip. 

Jooheon doesn’t allow himself to shiver at the gruff, morning voice. That is not proper, after all.

“I would like to strike a bargain with you, kind sir.”

Minhyuk’s smile is blinding. “A bargain, your highness?”

“I take it that the dragon has sent you here, only because he is rather unbecoming —” Minhyuk makes a sound that sounds an awful lot like a snort. “—And therefore, cannot court me properly.” Minhyuk’s smile does not falter. “I do not need you to court me. I will reject this offer in time and can offer you—”

Minhyuk interrupts him, smile gentle, kind. “Forgive me, your highness. But this kingdom offers me nothing that I do not already have in my own home.”

Jooheon’s eyes fall to the ground, the previous bravado gone. “I do not wish to marry a monster.”

The silence in the air is suffocating as Jooheon only stares harder into the ground. It’s nothing that he was taught and yet, he cannot bring himself to look into Minhyuk’s eyes and see only disappointment.

“Might I offer you some advice, your highness?”

Jooheon looks up, hesitantly. “Well, yes. I suppose. It won’t change my mind.”

Minhyuk smiles warmly. “No, I suppose it won’t.” He gestures to the area around him. “Our kingdoms, your highness, these are not places of warmth, you see. They’re rather cold, dreary. A place where deals are made, treaties solidified. All so we can keep our thrones.” Jooheon opens his mouth to protest. He cares for his people! “It is not that we do not care for the people we rule, but we rather we need people to rule.” He waves towards the high castle gates, “Love, is of no consequence here. What’s important, is protecting yourself.”

Jooheon does not speak for moments. The words sink into his skin like poisoned venom. “I am protecting myself by refusing to marry a monster.”

Minhyuk clicks his tongue. “As you wish, your highness. I am not here to force your hand.” Jooheon looks up into warm eyes and easy smile. “Ah, but you did mention a bargain?” Jooheon nods. “Perhaps your company for the duration of my trip? You see, you’ve been avoiding me. Rather poorly, but nonetheless, you  _ have _ been avoiding me.”

A heavy feeling sets on Jooheon’s chest. “My company?” Minhyuk nods. “I suppose... that will be all right.”

Minhyuk beams. “Wonderful, your highness.” He turns to head back towards the palace. “Perhaps you will join me in my afternoon stroll, your highness? For now, I must rest.” He’s turned away before Jooheon can respond.

//

In two months, Jooheon has done everything a prince is not supposed to do. He is rejecting the offer of another kingdom. He is strolling the palace grounds with a man sent to court him for a  _ dragon _ . And he has fallen for dazzling eyes and warm embraces. 

“You know what?” Kihyun tells him one day over sparring practice, his voice muffled by the helmet. “I think Lord Minhyuk might have eyes for you, highness.”

Jooheon pauses in his step. He curses the helmet on Kihyun’s head that blocks his face. He cannot read his face. It is a dangerous observation, one that Kihyun, no doubt, has been harboring for a while.

“Don’t be silly,” Jooheon says. He takes a step forward, lunging with his sword. 

“So what if he did?” Kihyun asks. This time his helmet is removed from his head. His eyes are sincere, as if Jooheon does not have obligations to fulfill. “Would it really be so bad?”

“I hardly think it would be proper.”

Kihyun grins. “For the sake of argument. If you had to: the dragon or Minhyuk?”

Jooheon narrows his eyes at the other, lunging forward again. His luck, of course, that Kihyun is quite good at his role and dodges him completely. “I don’t have to and I never will.”

Kihyun sighs, tipping his sword forward and sending Jooheon’s flying. “You are no fun, your highness.”

Minhyuk asks him for afternoon strolls and walks through the palace. He’s intrigued by the history of Jooheon’s kingdom, wanting to learn more and more.

“Are you trying to infiltrate us?” Jooheon asks him.

Minhyuk laughs, as if the idea is so preposterous. “I’m just curious, your highness.”

Jooheon, for all his upbringing and classes, is not used to the attention he receives from Minhyuk. From the man who listens to his words, no matter how careless or improper. 

“Your highness, forgive my forwardness, but you seem unused to attention.”

Jooheon’s face is flaming hot at his words. “Do you have anything to add to that?”

Minhyuk smiles, walking forward. “No, just merely observing.”

“It is not lack of attention,” Jooheon clarifies. “It is lack of listening. I am unused to being properly heard.”

Minhyuk turns his body to face the other, head tilted just a bit aways. The heat in Jooheon’s face, is splashed throughout his body. “A shame,” Minhyuk murmurs. “You have so much to say.” He smiles then, walking back along the hallway. Jooheon watches the outline of Minhyuk’s shoulder as the other glides down the hall. He turns only because he cannot hear Jooheon following. 

“Shall we, your highness?”

And Jooheon follows.

//

Some more months pass, and Jooheon hates to admit it, but he fears his has fallen for the envoy of his betrothed.

Which he know is completely wrong. Horrible, in fact. No more horrible than rethinking marriage to a dragon for the sake of continuing to see Minhyuk. He’s glad he has Kihyun to confide in that he think that Minhyuk is more than just an envoy, that he plays a pivotal role in the future of both kingdoms. Kihyun does not argue when Jooheon says Minhyuk’s smiles are real and that his embraces are heartfelt. 

Perhaps he serves a dragon, but Joohoen does not see a monster in him at all. 

Jooheon meets him at the entrance to the gardens as he requests, Kihyun lurking in the shadows. 

“Hello,” he greets softly. The soft green of his tunic matches the greenery around the garden.

Minhyuk turns, hands clasped behind his back. “Happy to see you, your highness.” The blood red tunic is nearly hidden by the black robe he wears on top. His emblem is proudly bared around his neck this time. 

Jooheon frowns. “You’re a riddle, Minhyuk.”

“A riddle?”

“Yes, but I’ve grown to quite like you.”

Minhyuk’s smile is easy, warm. “That makes me pleased, your highness.”

The gardens are large in Jooheon’s kingdom. It remains the last memory of his mother. He speaks of older stories, of magicked gardens, that his mother used to tell him. Minhyuk listens eagerly, asking more about the magic that linked their kingdoms before.

“There aren’t so many sorcerers here now,” Jooheon says as they near the end of the garden. “My father’s father only became king because the family before could produce no heirs.”

“Male heirs?” Asks Minhyuk.

Jooheon shakes his head. “We have never held a law that a person’s sex should determine whether they can rule.” His voice trails off. “However, the family before us, banned all magic and killed anyone who practiced it.”

“Ah, yes. The great purge. Wiped out many magical creatures as well.” Minhyuk places a warm hand at the small of Jooheon’s back, guiding him away from thorns. Despite the slight breeze, Jooheon does not shiver. 

The prince nods. “Yes. When my father’s father came to rule, he changed the law, but by then, we were vulnerable. All the kingdoms have magicked forces. We are few and tiny.”

“And this is why you need the dragon, your highness?” he asks a few seconds after not looking at Jooheon.

“Half-dragon,” Jooheon corrects before realizing his err. “Not that it matters. I suppose it’s why my father desires this match.”

Minhyuk clears his throat. “Your highness...”

“I know I am being selfish,” Jooheon says quietly. 

Minhyuk laughs, but does not disagree.

“We’re supposed to go hunting,” Kihyun tells them both. Jooheon turns to see the King’s Guard atop a horse at the exit of the garden. He carries to satchel bags in his arms, looking awfully tired.

“All of us?” Minhyuk inquires, stepping forward. “I did not bring my hunting steed.”

Kihyun grins. “Fear not, my lord. You’ll find our steeds more than to your liking.” His grin grows wider. “Our prince is not fond of hunting.”

Jooheon flushes. “It is not that I am not fond of hunting, so much as I have not hunted often.”

“It requires speed, stealth, and an agile mind,” Kihyun says.

Jooheon grins. “So, you’re able to get by with two out of three, then?”

Frowning, Kihyun gets down from his horse. “You wound me, highness.”

Jooheon’s only hope is that Minhyuk, someone not of royalty, is a bad huntsman. He has his hopes squashed when Minhyuk proves superior to even Kihyun.

Oh, how Jooheon wishes the pain in his chest would halt. He knows it is terrible and wrong to fall for the man sent to woo him for another. And yet, he sits along the tower with the other falling even faster.

“So tell me more about this dragon,” he says to Minhyuk.

“Half-dragon.”

“Does it matter?”

Minhyuk pauses. “Yes, of course. You cannot marry a  _ dragon _ .”

Jooheon juts out his bottom lip. “How was he conceived. A half dragon?”

Minhyuk smiles softly. “You need to spend less time worrying about dragons and more time worrying about rats, your highness.”

Jooheon’s eyes narrows. “Rats?”

Minhyuk points behind him. “Rats.”

Jooheon has learned etiquette since birth and yet none of that matter when a rat is so close to his hand. He shrieks, falling against Minhyuk’s chest. The other radiates a kind of heat that has Jooheon feeling warmer than in his own chambers. 

“Forgive me,” he manages with ragged breaths. “I did not mean to—”

Minhyuk rubs a warm hand on Jooheon’s back. “It is all right. I am no knight, but I can protect you from rats at the very least.”

It’s confirmed. Jooheon absolutely has fallen in love with a dragon’s  _ servant _ . 

Kihyun is quick to whisk him into his chambers after breaking fast. Jooheon’s white tunic ruffles as the two speed down the hallway, urgency in each of Kihyun’s steps. 

“Kihyun, what on earth has gotten into you?” Jooheon snaps as they enter his chambers.

His guard closes the door before leaning back against it, as if for extra protection. “Does Lord Minhyuk seem a bit off?”

“I beg your pardon.”

Kihyun rolls his eyes, finger itching along his sheathed sword. “I find something most peculiar about Lord Minhyuk.”

Jooheon, sits at his chair, crossing one leg over the other. “I agree he is peculiar.” Two fingers rub against his temple as he waits for the knight to finish. 

“Listen to me!” Kihyun hisses. 

“You know me, Kihyun. I never listen to you.”

“I do not believe the Lord Minhyuk is whom he claims to be.”

Jooheon keeps silent for a while. Finally, he responds, voice rough. He trusts his knight. “What do you mean?”

“I am not sure yet, highness. But is it not odd that none of his servants will look him in the eye? Have you noticed that he does not send notes back to his master?” Jooheon is certain the room has chilled as slow realization dawns upon him. Still, it cannot be so. His other hand drums against the arm rest as the new information sinks in.

“Well, I suppose it’s because there’s nothing to send back.”

Kihyun takes a step forward so they are toe to toe before kneeling. He’s only done this once before. “Your highness, you cannot let your emotions take over.”

“Yes, I’m well aware, Sir Kihyun.”

Kihyun bites his bottom lip, eyes on Jooheon’s boots. “I will, of course, report to you when I learn of anything.”

“Thank you.”

Kihyun has nothing to report for the next many months. He looks determined though, as if Minhyuk will turn into a monster right before them. 

“Care to share your thoughts, your highness?” Minhyuk asks, pulling Jooheon from his reverie. He is on his daily walk down the castle halls. Jooheon is not sure if it is for the benefit of the guest or if his father finally changed his mind, but the halls are warmer. 

“Pardon?”

Minhyuk smiles easily. “You seem preoccupied, your highness. Care to spill some of your secrets?” His hands remain clasped behind his back.

“Will you share yours?”

Minhyuk arches a brow. “Which secret are you keen about, your highness?”

Jooheon sighs, exhausted. “You’ve told me nothing of your dragon.”

Minhyuk frowns and the hallway seems a little bit colder. “Yes, well, you’ve made it clear within our bargain that—”

“Yes, but you haven’t even  _ tried _ for your master!”

A humorless smile shadows Minhyuk’s face. “I was not aware you were so eager, your highness. Forgive me.”

Jooheon’s body feel weightless at the apology. “Is he frightening?”

Minhyuk laughs. “Goodness no.”

“Does he have fangs? Or talons? Claws?”

Minhyuk stops walking because he is laughing too hard. “Your highness, he is only a half-dragon!” The clouds outside hide any ounce of sunshine from entering the castle and yet, it does not seem that way when Minhyuk laughs. 

“Oh, my apologies, your highness.” Minhyuk takes a step towards Jooheon, ignoring any boundaries. Warm fingers tipped Jooheon’s head back a little so their eyes would lock. Minhyuk is so soft and gentle, Jooheon forgets for that moment, of responsibilities. Jooheon’s lower lip quivers, but his face is so warm, he knows it is not from the cold. “I have offended you.”

“No,” Jooheon breathes.

Jooheon has very proper, prince-like walls built around him. Built to protect, but when Minhyuk runs his thumb along his bottom lip, Jooheon can feel them start to crumble. Heat rises and rise on Jooheon’s face, he can feel is trail across his cheeks, down his neck, to his chest. Minhyuk seems to pay it all no heed, his head tilted. 

“Are you always so scared to break the rules?” Minhyuk asks, a mischievous glint in his eyes. 

“I don’t break rules.”

Minhyuk hums, letting his chin go. “A shame.”

It’s just how Minhyuk touches Jooheon sometimes. Even when the other sitting and engrossed in something else, his soft, chaste touches against Jooheon’s skin has the heat rising to the crown prince’s cheeks. Jooheon finds it infuriating, really. Because they’re chaste and yet nothing about Minhyuk remains chaste to to him. 

Jooheon retreats into the castle’s library later only because he’s safe there. Away from others, he can think in the cold room.

“Are you avoiding me again, highness?”

Jooheon peers down from the ladder. “We spent time in each other’s company earlier today, if I am not mistaken.”

“I fear your height puts me at a slight disadvantage. Won’t you please come down?”

It’s the please that gets him. 

Jooheon reaches the bottom of the ladder, now peering up at the other man. “Now I’m at a disadvantage.”

Minhyuk laughs. “Hardly, highness.” Jooheon tugs his black robe tighter around him. Minhyuk takes a small step forward and Jooheon can feel a heat spread throughout his body. “Do I make you nervous, highness?”

“I don’t see why you would make me nervous,” Jooheon replies. 

Minhyuk takes another step closer and Jooheon’s bottom lip trembles. Minhyuk runs a thumb along it, brazely. “Why don’t you tell me.”

Jooheon has done many idiotic, unprincely things since Minhyuk’s arrival but when he presses his mouth to Minhyuk’s, that’s the most idiotic. 

“Oh no,” Jooheon whispers. It’s over quickly. “I’m sorry,” he breathes, flustered, the heat in his chest overwhelming. “I don’t know why—”

“It’s all right,” Minhyuk reassures him, placing a finger to Jooheon’s lips. “It’s all right.” He waits until Jooheon regains his bearings, gets part of his bravado back before continuing. “I think we know why you did that.”

“I—”

“Would you like to do it again?”

Jooheon doesn’t dare release the breath he’s holding. Minhyuk tilts his head closer to Jooheon’s, a silent request. He’s met immediately with plush lips that taste like fruit from breakfast. Minhyuk’s arms wrapped around his waist, tugging Jooheon closer. There was no stumble in his steps as Jooheon melds to Minhyuk. 

It doesn't stop that night. Jooheon continues his improper journey of pressing kisses to Minhyuk’s mouth, of letting Minhyuk brush his lips against him for more days and sometimes at night, as well. Jooheon has kissed and been kissed before, but nothing feels like the warmth of Minhyuk’s lips to his own. Nothing compares to the rush of emotions with each whispered affection. 

Minhyuk is so patient and inviting, letting Jooheon set his own pace. He always cups Jooheon’s cheeks bringing their lips together chastely when they first kiss and once again when it ends. It’s too easy for Jooheon to melt into each kiss and forget about all his princely duties. 

It’s early afternoon when it happens. Jooheon can smell the smoke all the way in his own chambers. He’s frantic in slipping into his robe, ignoring the manservants hovering around him. One glance out the window and Jooheon is careening out the door. He can’t shake the image from his head, of Kihyun, holding Minhyuk in his arms.

In the time it takes for Jooheon to rush out of the palace, his guards trailing along with yells and shouts, he comes to remember some things about Yoo Kihyun. Namely, that he acts before he thinks. 

It feels like everyone is just a half-step ahead of Jooheon when he gets to the gardens. The King’s Guards refuse to look him in the eye and Minhyuk is still in Kihyun’s arms, heaving. Jooheon stands as close as he can to the two, miserably trying to get answers. 

“I’ve informed the King, your highness. Please return to your quarters.”

It’s Kihyun’s voice, but Jooheon doesn’t want to listen. He’s not too eager to be reminded that he’s just a puppet.

“Your highness, please.”

Jooheon doesn’t answer, but the guards pull him back into the palace. 

He hears a grunt, followed by a cough. Distinctly Minhyuk. 

“Really, Kihyun. I’m quite all right. No need to treat the crown prince like that.”

“Forgive me, your majesty. I was—”

“—doing your job.” Minhyuk looks up, his face returning to a normal color. “Shall we retire to the throne room?”

The King should be seated on his throne and yet he is pacing the throne as the guards and Minhyuk settle before him. 

“Father, please sit.”

Looking at his son in exasperation, the King sits at his throne, looking down at the mess before him.

“Can somebody please tell me what is happening?” he snaps, crossing one leg over the other.

Kihyun opens his mouth. “Well—”

“Somebody with a brain.”

Minhyuk coughs, standing up. “I came here under slightly false pretenses, your majesty.”

The King raises a hand, the King’s Guard surrounding Minhyuk immediately. “So you are not from the kingdom of the dragon prince?”

Minhyuk grimaces. “I  _ am _ the crown dragon prince.” Minhyuk licks his dry lips. “My apologies for coming here without announcing myself properly.”

Jooheon shuts his eyes , and the world around him becomes quiet. He takes a breath in through his nose. He does not gloss over that Minhyuk tells this to his father and not to him. 

The King is quiet. “And how can we be sure?”

Minhyuk arches a brow. “Of course.” When he exhales, a small tail of fire blows out from his mouth. “I assure you, I am not lying.”

Jooheon goes back to staring at him—Minhyuk, the monster he had heard about and yet is still the man that made his heart skip. Of all the things Jooheon expected to struggle with, he never thought he’d fall in love with the dragon.

The King’s Guard stand down while the King scowls. “What was the need for all of this when I gave you permission to enter my realm?”

Minhyuk finally glances at Jooheon. “I wanted the crown prince to not see a monster.”

“The smoke was my fault,” Kihyun adds. “I heard dragonsbane can cause dragonsn to sneeze—”

“Die, actually.”

Kihyun has the decency to flush. “Well, I didn’t think that was going to happen. I was protecting my prince.”

There’s too much happening, probably. Without thinking, Jooheon turns and leaves the throne room. 

By the time Minhyuk makes it to Jooheon’s chambers, the other is already sitting in his char.

“I am your betrothed,” Minhyuk says. He closes the door behind him, the once cold room, warm as if a fire had been heated.

“You do this?” Jooheon asks. “Make everything warm?”

Minhyuk nods. “You seemed to always be chilled. It’s quite easy to radiate my own body heat.”

“I should have known.” Jooheon says quietly. “How could I have been so  _ stupid _ ? You don’t sound like people. You don’t even  _ look _ like people.” It’s only because he’s so strikingly beautiful. Jooheon stands, and moves around in his chambers, pacing back at forth. His tunic is half pulled from his trousers, hanging loosely around his body.

“I’m sorry.”

“I’m sorry too,” Jooheon snaps. “Because despite it all, I’ve fallen for a monster.”

Minhyuk blinks.  “Half a monster.” He corrects before wincing. “Sorry.”

THe silence that follows is deafening to Jooheon’s ears.

“Well, what now?” Minhyuk asks.

“What do you mean what now?” Jooheon snaps. “I’m going to find some dragonsbane and kill you.”

Minhyuk’s face pales. “There’s really no need —”

“Do you know how awful it feels to be played with like that?”

Minhyuk considers apologizing, but determines that it won’t negate what Jooheon is feeling. Whatever Jooheon says now, he’s sure he deserves it.

“What was your plan?”

“I just wanted you to see beyond the monster.”

He doesn’t know if he believes Minhyuk now, or if he will later, but he knows that the shape of Minhyuk’s mouth when it kisses him.

“And then?”

Minhyuk smiles gently, warm and easy. “And then have you fall in love with me of course.”

Jooheon meets his eyes from across the room, his breaths staggered. He lets out some of the tension in his arm, relaxing small parts of his body. Minhyuk’s thoughts are louder than ever and Jooheon wishes he could ignore all of that.

“So what now?”

Minhyuk frowns. “Well, my proposal still stands, of course.”

A final wave flies through Jooheon. One of acceptance. “Yes, all  _ right _ . My kingdom needs better protection.”

“Oh, how excellent. I am more than happy to provide!” Minhyuk claps his hands together. “Shall we seal it?”

There’s pressure on the sides of Jooheon’s  face as Minhyuk cups his cheeks. Jooheon’s eyes flicker between staring at Minhyuk’s eyes and lips as he tries to make sense of the way his heart pounds in his chest. Gentle smiles and soft strokes are a part of Minhyuk’s routine and Jooheon feels that he’s grown accustomed to the touches. One kiss, two kisses, three kisses and Jooheon has drowned in the emotions and sheer feel.

//

“Is there a reason you’ve got an entire box of dragonsbane?”

“If you cross me once more, Minhyuk...”

Minhyuk cups Jooheon’s face gently in his hands. “My prince, I would never cross you.” He presses a kiss to Jooheon’s lips, warmth sighing through their bodies.

**Author's Note:**

> kudos/comments are always appreciated!  
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/minhyukkus)  
> some of the dialogue is inspired by bbc's merlin!!


End file.
